Computer Aided Design (CAD) software is often used by designers of mechanical components and assemblies to create two-dimensional or three-dimensional renderings of physical objects, components, and assemblies. Such CAD software is often used in the design of a wide variety of tools and machinery. Detailed design and engineering drawings can be created using CAD software. CAD software often allows users to manipulate three-dimensional renderings in order to rotate objects depicted in the renderings and view the objects from multiple angles. Stress tests, strength tests, and dynamic analysis can also be performed on three-dimensional renderings using CAD software.
In many applications, it is often necessary for manufacturing engineers to create assembly instructions and maintenance documentation for tools or machinery designed using CAD software. Often times, an illustration that shows the various components of an assembly separated spatially from each other (i.e. an exploded view) is required in order to create assembly instructions and maintenance documentation. Such three-dimensional exploded views can maintain positional relevance of various components of an assembly, thereby helping users of instruction manuals to more clearly see individual components and the spatial relationships between components.
In many CAD and other three-dimensional rendering software applications, users are able to alter the position of various components of an assembly using a move tool in order to drag components within a rendering and change the position of components with respect to other components in the assembly. Creating an exploded view using this process often requires a large amount of user interaction and a high degree of familiarity with the internal structure of the assembly.